forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Werecrocodile
| size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Sebek | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = Day | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Swamps, deserts | genrefs = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = Old Empires | based = | histrefs = }} Werecrocodiles were lycanthropes whose animal form was that of a crocodile. Werecrocodiles might also assume a hybrid form with the head of a crocodile and the body of a muscular human. They were powerful hunters and were feared throughout many lands. Description In their human forms, werecrocodiles resembled tall, thin humans (typically of Mulhorandi or Chessentan ethnicity) with thin faces, sharp features, a long nose and chin, and a noticeable overbite. Werecrocodiles were born live and gained the ability to shapeshift once they matured. Originally, werecrocodiles could only assume the forms of either humans or massive crocodiles, but at some point, they gained the ability to assume a hybrid form resembling a humanoid crocodile.In Advanced Dungeons & Dragons and in the 3 -edition sourcebook Monsters of Faerun, werecrocodiles only possessed human and crocodile forms; they did not gain a hybrid form until the 3.5-edition sourcebook Lost Empires of Faerun. Combat In human form, werecrocodiles often used a khopesh sword; in crocodile form they preferred to grab their opponent and hold it underwater. Origins Werecrocodiles originated in the land of Mulhorand. They were created as servitors by the minor Mulhorandi deity Sebek. They served in that role for an unknown period of time, but were driven away by the servants of the god-kings for unknown reasons. As a result, they mostly moved on to Chessenta, where they became well entrenched in the Adderswamp. Society Werecrocodiles lived in small family groups usually led by their mother, or else they lived alone. They would spend most of their day hunting in crocodile form, then return to crude mud huts near rivers or swamps and assume human form to sleep during the night. Like true crocodiles, werecrocodiles consumed anything that they could catch. Their two favorite foods were the flesh of humans and the flesh of wererats. They had a particular taste for human flesh. Werecrocodiles had no particular enmity for humans, they simply found their flesh too tasty to resist, and were also very territorial. At the same time, they were aware that humans had the greatest potential to harm them, and they consequently tempered their hunting and territoriality with caution. Werecrocodiles avoided conflict with large groups of humans, instead picking off lone individuals or small bands that they felt confident of overpowering. They would often lure their victims into traps or disguise themselves as humans in states of intense feigned grief in order to get the advantage in their ambush. Lands They preferred to live in swamps or flooded plains. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Lycanthropes Category:Creatures found in deserts